ATWA
by Drue
Summary: This is going to be a very sad story of ginny going through some tough times. Harrys was caught F**king another girl, and Ginny tried to committ suicide. very non happy fic. lots of suicide attempts. i got the idea from S.O.A.D's song,
1. Default Chapter

"Oh no. she's not responding. . . .what are we going to do? Doctor, you have to save her. Now. . . Please, don't let my baby die. . . Please. . ." and that was all Ginny could hear before she passed through an unmerciful sleep.

**************

Ginny could hear little voices through the darkness. . .

"She seems to be responding better then we thought. She is now just becoming conscious. Please, give her a minute."

Ginny could hear rustling of feet, and soon heard voices standing over her. She dared to open her eyes, but she already knew what was to come. . . 

Ginny flickered her eyes open, and saw 9 figures standing over her. She already knew who they were. . . But she didn't expect Harry to be. . . After what had happened.

"Ginny dear, are you awake? Can you hear me hunny?" she heard her mother ask her. Ginny just nodded her head, she didn't think she could find her voice. "Ohh! My baby is ok. She's gonna live!" Mrs. Weasley embraced Ginny in a big hug, and soon let go. "Mum. . . I am ok. . . Really. . ." Ginny let her eyes wander around her bed. She saw George and Fred sitting in a chair looking quite shaken up. Charlie and Bill were standing next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her father was now talking to the doctor. 

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could have a word with Ginny for a quick second?" Harry asked. The look on his face was none to be questioned. Everyone nodded, and soon left. Ginny wished her plan had worked, because if it had, she wouldn't be here, shouldn't even be alive.

Once everyone was out, Harry stepped up to Ginny's bed, and wrapped his cold hands around hers, where he could feel the cuts on her wrists.

"Ginny. . . Why?" was all he could say. _*why the hell do you think, Mr. Harry Potter. . . Hmm, lets think. . *_

"I dunno. . ." Ginny replied quite forlornly. He just looked up at her, tears on the brim of his already swollen eyes. "Gin. . . You know you could have died. . . You're lucky I caught you before you could finish yourself off. . ." Harry looked away. Ginny couldn't help herself from blurting out what she said next. "MAYBE I WANTED TO FINISH MYSELF OFF! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT HARRY? HUH? OH NO! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE NOW WOULD YOU?!?! YOU WOULD BE TO BUSY SHAGGING MY BEST FRIEND!" Ginny had no idea what had come over her. She just lost it there. 

"Ginny, you know that that wasn't supposed to happen like that. . . She seduced me! You know she's more than half Veela. . ." Harry didn't really feel like arguing, he felt like holding Ginny in his arms, his Ginny. To tell her he loved her, that he didn't mean to hurt her like this. He would have never known she'd go and try to kill herself.

"Ginny, I am sorry. You know I'd never go and do that when I am . . ."

"When you are what Harry? NOT DRUNK?!?! THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK?! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?!" Ginny was utterly disgusted with herself, and him. She just wanted to die. She already tried that. It didn't work, a new plan was already evolving in her head. 

Harry noticed her sudden change of direction. She's now staring off into space. . . Which only meant one thing. . . "Ginny! . . . . VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Harry yelled. Harry snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up at him with a glare in her eyes. She was practically shooting daggers.

"Ginny we need to talk. Now, not later, but now." Harry said, taking her in her eye contact. 

Ginny just stared blankly at him. What would he say. . . Hopefully he wouldn't bring *_her_* up. That would push Ginny over the edge once more.

"Ginny, I want to start off by saying I love you, and nothing will change that. And I am sorry. You _know_ you are the only one for me. She didn't mean anything! I swear!" Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny only glared back. 

"Tell me one thing Harry . . . Just one thing. . ."

Harry awaited her question with anticipation. "Anything."

"Why'd you stop me? You knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever lived through it. And honestly I have no idea how long I was just sitting there, looking at the blade slide across my wrists. I could feel it pierce my skin. It felt bad, but good in some way. It filled an empty spot, Harry. An empty spot you made possible."

Ginny just looked at Harry. She could just see the hurt in his eyes. And she knew he could see the hurt, pain, and sadness in hers.

They just stared at each other for a minute, until there was a knock on the door. 

"WHAT?!" Ginny had yelled.

A nervous looking George came in, followed suite by Fred. They walked silently over to Ginny, and picked up her wrists. They looked closely at the very deep cuts that were made there to fill an emptiness.

"Why Gin? Why?" Fred had suddenly asked.

"Because. . . Because. . . " Ginny just stared off into an endless road of sadness she could see in all three men's eyes.

"Ginny. . . You're too young to be doing stuff like this. . . What, you're only. . . 23 years old?" George had said quietly.

"You wouldn't understand. . ." She said, then looked away. The three just stared at her. Then Harry spoke up. "Try me."

"Ok. . . _Mr. I am the boy who lived, and I can take anything . . . Even if it is up the ASS_!" Ginny had lost her temper again, but refrained from saying anything else that didn't need to be shared. . . She went on. . .

"I did it because I was and still am of being forgotten, and chosen last, and not being taken care of the way I need to be. I am ALWAYS left behind. You never paid attention to me while we were at school. And my _EX-FIANCE _decided to go and get drunk the night of our wedding and have sex with my best friend, AND maid of honor!" Ginny said, rather more forcefully then she might have meant to.

The three just stared at her oblivious. "See, I knew you wouldn't have understood. Now leave me be. I will be home in a couple of days . . . If they don't send me to W.R." (A.N: "W.R=Wizards Rehabilitation.".)

"They wont send you to rehab sweetie. They will send you were you need to be right now, and that is in the loving arms of Harry and your family." Fred said.

"No. . .I'll tell you where I need to be. . .you were right about being in my OWN FAMILIES arms and loving care. . . But MY FAMILY sure doesn't count Harry in it. I could tell you who should be in Harry's arms though. . . How about my maid of honor? . . .eh Harry. You agree?" Ginny asked.

Harry just stared at her, a blank expression on his face. George leaned into Harry, and whispered "Don't worry mate, she'll be over that once she gets back on her feet." Harry smiled, acknowledging Georges statement, and walked out of the room, though Ginny could have sworn she heard him crying.

****************

Okay. Here it is! My first chapter. I kind of have an idea of where this is going, but I might need a beta reader. So if anyone wants to volunteer for that, please, send me your e-mail address and tell me. That would be much appreciated! I hope to write more soon. . . . Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to System Of A Down. . . There song, "ATWA". . . . I love S.O.A.D. I hope to get a lot of reviews! LOL. So I hope you review and tell me what you think. 

Love From 

Drue


	2. Wild Tongue Sex and Interurptions

Ok. . . Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just have been having trouble with my dad. You see, I live with him, because me mum is a dead bit ass hole who has never been there for me, and my dad has been a little prat lately. I have been really depressed, and I am kind of relating myself to Ginny in this story., but mainly in this story. I really hope you like this story. I love feedback, so review all you want! Or even send me emails. . . Wickedly_sinning@hotmail.com. Well, in this chapter. . . Who knows what could happen. So, here it is. . . Chapter 2:

*****************

Ginny looked up at the Burrow. She looked to her left, and saw Fred and George standing there, holding her luggage, waiting for her to walk to the front door. Ginny didn't think she was ready to face everyone.

George saw the sudden change of mood in Ginny, and said, "No worries, lil sis. They wont hold anything against you." and just for reassurance, he added a smile. Ginny smiled glumly back, and proceeded forward.

She reached the door and opened. She walked in, and saw four figures. One was in the kitchen, obviously doing the dishes. The other one was sitting on the couch, alone. And there was a hint of two people in shadows, by the stairs. Ginny guessed who those two were. Ron and Hermione. 

Secretly, Ginny hated Hermione. How her perfect shape and knowledge always got the better of her. //Uhh// Ginny thought. //why does she have to be here?!//

The one figure sitting on the couch looked towards the door, and smiled. He got up, and walked over to Ginny.

"Hello. . . Are we at least friends Gin?" He asked.

"Yes, of course we are. . . But wait. . . Friends don't go and shag other friends maid's of honor. . . Now do they?" Ginny asked Harry a little too sharp in her voice. He flinched at the sound of her voice. He wanted to reason with her, but just couldn't find it in him, so he just walked away.

"What's all this noise. . . . . Ohh Ginny dear! You're finally home!" Mrs. Weasley came running into the living room. She didn't quite catch a glimpse of Ron and Hermione, but she knew what they were up to.

"Yes, mum. I am home. Would you mind if I took a quick nap? The ride here was very trying." Ginny asked her mother. "Of course dear, go right ahead. I will send someone up there for you when supper is ready."

Ginny gave her mother a _'thank you'_ type of look, and headed up stairs, to her room. When she opened the door, she screamed.

Her room was a light shade of purple. All of her stuff was replaced with yellow furnishing, and rainbows painted on the walls. Ginny could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's the matter dear?" her mother had asked. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!?! DID YOU FUCKING HIRE A GAY INTERRIORATOR COME IN OR SOMETHING??" Ginny had yelled. 

"No sweetie. Hermione thought it would be nice if we painted your room a different shade of colour. Besides, those red walls, and black furniture were really beginning to get to me." Molly said. 

//Damn her! I will kill Hermione!!// Ginny looked at her mother, as if she had insulted her dignity. "Get.Out." Ginny said in a deathly low whisper. Her mother didn't quite understand what she had said, but the look on Ginny's face gave her a clue. Molly exited the room with out a sound.

//What the fuck is wrong with everybody?!// Ginny had thought to herself. She headed over to her dresser, and opened her third drawer. She felt around in the back, and didn't feel anything. She looked even harder. "Damn it! Where the bloody hell is it -"

"Looking for this?" asked a voice that could only be recognized as Harrys. 

Ginny turned around to face him. She gasped when she saw what was in his hand.

"Give me that back. Its mine." she pointed towards the knife in harrys hand. Harry just shook his head "No", and Ginny raced toward him. She obviously had caught him off guard, and he fell to the floor. 

"Ginny. No. you're going to kill yourself. You had already tried that once. NO MORE." Harry had surprised her, and even himself, with the tone of his voice. Ginny just sat atop of him, staring into his magnificent green eyes. 

Harry was lost in her cinnamon brown eyes. He didn't even see it coming. Ginny saw her opportunity, and snatched the blade out of his hand and raced towards the bathroom. 

Harry just stared at her running away, until he got a hold of himself, and ran after her.

//GOD! Please don't let him follow me! He really must care if he is trying to stop me from hurting myself. But he is the one that is causing the all the hurting.// Ginny thought silently to herself.

She was sitting on the bathroom floor, the blade ready to slide across her wrist, when the door was broken down. 

She just looked up at the persons eyes, and slide the blade down hard and slowly, so the person in the door way could see what people put her through. The blood came out a dark crimson colour, and it hurt like a bitch. But Ginny knew it was for the best. She just looked up into the intruders eyes, and saw a diluted Brown eyes.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hermione had yelled. 

Ginny just sat there. Not knowing what to say. She hated Hermione. She hated her with a bloody passion. Ginny didn't want to tell anyone that, but of course the 'Miss-know-it-all' would soon find out, if she didn't know it already.

"Ginny! Aren't you going to stop this?! You know you're not just hurting yourself! You're hurting others as well." Hermione sat down next to Ginny, avoiding her bleeding wrist. "Let me get you a wet cloth." Hermione had said. Hermione got up to get Ginny a wet cloth, but Ginny had already run out of the room. 

//FUCK THIS SHIT!// Ginny thought to herself. //I don't need this.//

Ginny walked to the hall closet, where there was spare rags, and cleaned herself up. Which was very hard, since Ginny cut a deep one this time. She just barely nicked the side of the vein, which she didn't break to her disapproval. 

Ginny ran down the stairs, and out into the back yard, where she just knew someone wouldn't find her, except for Harry.

Ginny ran to the old orchard, where her and Harry had shared their first *real* kiss. Ginny sat behind it, facing the little pond that her father had set up there for the summers, where they could swim in it. It was quite beautiful on such a day.

Ginny didn't know what had come over her, but she started to cry. Her cries were silent, but she knew someone could hear her. She laid down by the old tree and closed her eyes, where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Oh no. Ginny, why do you do this to me. . ." 

Ginny looked up into the eyes of her love. "Harry. . .what are you doing? Put me down now! . . . . NOW HARRY! . . . . Please Harry." Ginny pleaded with him. Harry just kept on walking with Ginny in his arms.

Harry carried her up to the house, and into her room, where he laid her on her bed, and covered her with her down covet and sat next to her, holding her hand and staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

They just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until Ginny sat upright, and cried into Harrys chest. "Shhh. Shhh. It's ok Ginny, it'll be all right. I promise." Harry snuggled his head into Ginnys neck, where he felt her shudder. He smiled inwardly. He knew what that shudder meant.

"Ginny, are you still -" Harry was cut off by something pushing up against his lips. He knew that feeling. He knew it all to well. Harry kissed Ginny back with more passion than he had ever put into a kiss before.

He laid her down slowly, whilst still kissing. He laid on top of her as he felt her pull him closer. He rubbed his hand on Ginnys side, near her lower back. Harry heard a deep moan in the back of her throat, so he knew he was doing good. 

After a couple of minutes of deep intense tongue sex, Harry pulled away. He saw the disappointment in Ginnys eyes, and couldn't take it. He dove back down to her lips and started the session again.

Harry dared to go further, so he moved his hand lower, to where it was almost hovering over Ginnys thigh. He heard her moan again, and took that as an invitation.

He slowly moved his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt she had been wearing. Once he had gotten so less of a centimeter away from her opening, she arched her back up towards him, ushering him to go on.

Harry smiled inwardly once more. He slid in two fingers and waited for a reaction. Which he got a moment later. He broke the kiss, and looked deep into Ginnys eyes. She looked back at him, and smiled. 

Harry felt her legs open a little more, which only excited him even more. It had been a long time since Ginny and him had gotten to do something like _this_. He pushed his fingers in a little faster, then heard her moan once more, then he slid in three. 

Ginny couldn't take this any more. She now realized she needed Harry more than anything. Even her knife. She rustled his hair a little, just to get his attention. He looked up, and she nodded. He knew what she wanted.

Harry pumped his fingers in her harder and faster than before. Ginny bucked her hips up, then reduced it to a slow pattern of an 'up and down' motion. 

She was absentmindedly grinding into Harrys member which only made the situation even better. Ginny was on the verge of climaxing, when a knock on the door could be heard.

"FUCK!" Ginny screamed. Not because she was going to be caught in the act by one of her family members, but because she was going to come a second later.

"Is everyone ok in there?" Molly asked.

Ginny was to busy riding out her orgasm to answer, so Harry spoke up.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. We're alright in here . . . Me and Ginny are just talking." Harry smiled at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back at him, and pulled him down towards her, where Harry loved to be.

****************** A Week Later****************** 

Harry and Ginny were having many of '_Late night visits_' and were loving every second of being in each others arms. Everyone saw the sadness in Ginny just float away. But did it?

****************** ****************** ****************** ****************** ****************** 

*MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* I am fucking evil!!!!!! :P I love it! 

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. DO NOT FRET my faithful reviewers . . . This is NOT the end! I still will write more!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!! I apologize for the crappy fourplay I put in here. I just thought Ginny needed to be happy before I fuck up her life even more!!! LOL. Well, I hope I can get out the next chapter sooner than this one did. Well, must be off to bed! I have stupid fucking school tomorrow!! DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love From,

Drew


End file.
